Podstęp
by Nerejda
Summary: Znudzeni pracownicy Ministerstwa zaczynają grać w pewną grę. Harry'emu zlecono zlokalizowanie i zdemaskowanie uczestników… co nie jest takie trudne, bo jest jednym z nich. Nie jest jednak gotowy przestać grać.Tłumaczenie. Ostrzeżenia: slash, dla dorosłych


**Tytuł**** oryginału: ****Stratagem  
>Tytuł tłumaczenia: <strong>**Podstęp****  
><strong>**Autor:** Cheryl Dyson**  
>Tłumacz:<strong> Nerejda**  
>Link do oryginału: <strong>patrz profil**  
>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter**  
><strong>**Gatunek:** komedia, romans**  
><strong>**Oznaczenie wiekowe:** PG – 15**  
><strong>**Ostrzeżenia: **slash, wulgaryzmy**  
><strong>**Bohaterowie:** Harry Potter, DM&HP**  
><strong>**Liczba** **słów:** 4 402  
><strong>Liczba<strong> **rozdziałów:** 1; miniaturka**  
>Zgoda: <strong>jest**  
>Beta:<strong> aileen_ana; za konsultacje dziękuję Magdzie. Wszelkie błędy są tylko i wyłącznie moją zasługą.**  
>Streszczenie:<strong> Znudzeni pracownicy Ministerstwa zaczynają grać w pewną grę. Harry'emu zlecono zlokalizowanie i zdemaskowanie uczestników… co nie jest takie trudne, bo jest jednym z nich. Nie jest jednak do końca gotowy przestać grać.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
><strong>AN:** Tekst napisany na potrzeby H/D Glompfest na Serpentinelionie – zorganizowanym dla czytelników, którzy sami nie piszą ani nie rysują, za to wspaniale motywują komentarzami. Dedykowany Kluminia (milion uścisków), Manosowi oraz Annie.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>PODSTĘP<strong>

* * *

><p>– Zajmij miejsce, Harry – zachęcił minister Tanner, ręką wskazując wygodnie wyglądające krzesło. Harry nie dał się zwieść serdeczności.<p>

Minister zdobył swoją pozycję bezlitosną skutecznością, którą ukrywał pod sympatyczną maską.

Harry usiadł.

– Może przejdźmy do rzeczy. Zauważyłeś zapewne błazenadę rozgrywającą się w Ministerstwie – powiedział Tanner, odchylając się w fotelu i opierając o brodę duże, złote pióro. Nie patrzył na Harry'ego, a jego głos brzmiał tak jakby omawiał pogodę.

– Błazenadę? – zapytał auror, pozorując konsternację. Prawdę mówiąc, od tygodnia oczekiwał małej pogawędki. Najwyraźniej dotychczas ważniejsze sprawy zaprzątały głowę Tannera.

Utkwione w Harrym spojrzenie ministra obiecywało srogie konsekwencje za ukrywanie prawdy.

– Błazenada, Potter. Niedopuszczalne błazeństwo i wygłupy nie będą tolerowane w moim ministerstwie.

Harry odchrząknął. Nie przeoczył przejścia na nazwisko.

– Jakie wygłupy, panie ministrze?

Tanner zmarszczył brwi.

– Liczyłem na twoją współpracę… być może naprawdę nic nie wiesz. Trudno oczekiwać, żeby szef Biura Aurorów angażował się w takie bzdury. – Skinął głową, widocznie przekonany o niewinności Harry'ego.

Auror milczał, czekając na kontynuację i z trudem opanowując chęć zadawania pochopnych pytań. Został odpowiednio wyszkolony – wiedział, że przedłużające milczenie potrafi skłonić podejrzanych do zdradzenia się.

– Podobno kilku moich pracowników gra w grę, Harry.

– Grę? – powtórzył Potter, nieco się relaksując, gdy minister ponownie użył jego imienia.

– Tak, kilka osób zgłosiło się do mnie z informacjami o pewnej zabawie, w którym moi pracownicy próbują się pozabijać – oczywiście na niby. Nic rzeczywistego.

– Na niby? – zapytał Harry, po czym mentalnie zanotował, że musi przestać powtarzać Tannera, jakby tym sposobem minister mógłby odkryć jego dwulicowość. Zanim mężczyzna się zorientował, Harry dodał: – Coś jakby próba morderstwa? Brzmi niebezpiecznie.

Tanner skrzywił się.

– Oczywiście, że to jest niebezpieczne! I nieprofesjonalne. Gorge, jeden z sekretarzy, zresztą, nieważne, kto ujawnił historię… ale ktoś opowiedział mi o moich aurorach ścigających się przez sale z wyciągniętymi różdżkami i strzelającymi w siebie nawzajem farbą. Wstyd! Dorośli mężczyźni zachowujący się jak dzieci!

Harry przyjął poważną minę i ponuro przytaknął, starając się wyrzucić z głowy myśl o wyścigu Deana Thomasa i Aleksa Martinsona przez Ministerstwo. Podniósł rękę, udając, że musi się podrapać, a jego usta drżały, gdy próbował powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Martinson krzyczał jak dziewczyna, kiedy Dean osaczył go w szafce z zaopatrzeniem i zasypał czerwoną farbą. Wszystko widziała Pen Xian z Rachunkowości i radośnie podzieliła się całą historią, gdy siedzieli w lokalnym pubie nad kuflem piwa.

Szkoda, że niektórzy maruderzy, w tym Gorge McKeen, zostają w Ministerstwie po godzinach. _Lizusowaty robak_, dodał w myślach Harry.

– Dlatego, Harry, położysz kres tym nonsensom. Znajdź sprawców, przyprowadź do mnie, żebym mógł ich ukarać i będzie po sprawie. – Tanner machnął ręką raz jeszcze. – Nie martw się, że wydając swoich kolegów, zachowasz się jak zdrajca, nie planuję żadnych zwolnień. Ta zabawa musi się skończyć.

Harry skinął głową, pomimo zapewnień ministra nadal zmartwiony. Zdążył już odkryć, że Tanner nie wahał się przed kłamstwem, jeśli miało to pomóc w realizacji jego celów.

– Tak, panie ministrze – powiedział, wstając i pośpiesznie wyszedł.

Po powrocie do własnego biura Harry zaklęciem odblokował swoje biurko i wyciągnął cienką, czarną kopertę. Otworzył ją i wyjął pojedyncze zdjęcie. Draco Malfoy – jego następny cel.

Fotograficzna wersja mężczyzny była początkowo ustawiona z profilu, potem odwróciła się, uśmiechnęła i mrugnęła zalotnie. Zdjęcie zszokowało Harry'ego – Malfoy nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. _Godryku_, uświadomił sobie, _Malfoy nigdy _tak_ nie wyglądał_.

Gdy czternasty raz wyjął zdjęcie z koperty, żeby móc na nie popatrzeć, zdał sobie sprawę, że ma problem.

Z powrotem włożył fotografię do szuflady i zablokował ją, odchylił się na krześle i przyglądał się ciemnej plamie, która przypominała pająka. Jak zwykle zastanowił się, czy rzucić zaklęcie i usunąć ją, i jak zwykle nic nie zrobił.

Gra zaczęła się od idiotycznej rozmowy Seamusa Finnigana i Deana Thomasa, którzy nigdy nie powinni razem pić. To prawda, w tamtym czasie sprawy w Ministerstwie zwolniły. Październik zawsze był lekkim miesiącem w Kwaterze Głównej Aurorów. Harry nie pamiętał dlaczego dokładnie, zasnął w trakcie seminarium prowadzonego przez Departament Tajemnic. Zapamiętał jedynie, że używano diagramów, aby wyjaśnić ten fenomen.

Gdy Seamus zaczął rekrutować ludzi do „gry zabójców", Harry zgodził się wziąć udział, głównie po to, aby uspokoić Rona, który z chęcią przyłączył się do zabawy. Każdy uczestnik otrzymywał zdjęcie „celu". Następnie należało go wyśledzić i rzucić na niezbędne do życia części ciała Zaklęcie Farby – co oznaczało, że cel został „zabity". Przegranego usuwano z zawodów, a zwycięzca otrzymywał zdjęcie nowego „celu".

Istniała reguła dotycząca „zabijania": zabójstwo było ważne jedynie wtedy, gdy jakiś inny uczestnik gry obserwował całe zajście. Ktoś, kto nie doniesie Tannerowi, że po godzinach pracy grają w zabójców. Dotychczas Harry radził sobie całkiem nieźle, udało mu się zdjąć sekretarkę z Wydziału do Spraw Mugolskich Rozwodów, niewymownego Mullera, dwóch facetów z Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów oraz Rona Weasleya.

Jego przyjaciel nadal psioczył na zasadzkę zorganizowaną w toalecie na trzecim piętrze, ale tak jak wszyscy został ostrzeżony; było ważne, żeby zachowali stałą czujność, ponieważ nigdy nie wiedzieli, czyim celem mogli być. Weasley głupio odłożył różdżkę na blat, aby umyć ręce i właśnie w tym momencie Dean Thomas wszedł do pomieszczenia. Harry, korzystając z okazji, pomalował tył głowy Rona jasnoczerwoną farbą. Mimo upływu dni Drean nadal zaśmiewał się z całej historii i Potter, żeby ukoić zranione ego przyjaciela, musiał zabrać go na drinka.

To była doskonała okazja do odpuszczenia, ale Harry'emu pozostał tylko jeden cel – Draco Malfoy.

Należało odwołać grę, wiedział o tym doskonale. Powinien wykonać rozkaz, położyć kres zabawie i uniknąć przyszłych problemów z ministrem Tannerem.

Albo mógł zdjąć ostatni cel i _dopiero wtedy_ zakończyć grę.

Podejmując decyzję, Harry wstał i ruszył na poszukiwanie Malfoya.

oOo

Po trzech godzinach włóczenia się bez celu po budynku, Harry dostrzegł w Atrium błysk jasnych włosów, zmierzających w stronę windy. Przyspieszył i wślizgnął się do środka, nim drzwi się zamknęły.

W windzie oprócz Malfoya, który koncentrował się na otwartym dokumencie, było sześć innych osób i kilka międzywydziałowych samolocików. Harry stanął w rogu naprzeciwko blondyna i ukradkiem wyjął różdżkę, gotowy do gry. Przyjrzał się reszcie osób przebywających w windzie, szukając wiarygodnego świadka. Dziewczyna o piaskowych lokach, w jaskrawo żółtym swetrze, podrapała się pomalowanym na czerwono paznokciem i spojrzała na Harry'ego. Auror przypomniał sobie chudego faceta z Magicznych Wag i Miar, który w stołówce zamordował ją farbą cztery dni temu. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, nazywała się Maria. Jego świadek.

Trzy osoby wysiadły na czwartym piętrze. Malfoy nie ruszył się z miejsce, choć uniósł nieco wyżej plik dokumentów, jakby zniechęcając do rozmowy. W windzie zostało ich pięcioro: Malfoy, Harry, Maria i dwóch czarodziejów kłócących się o to, który posiłek jest bardziej wartościowy, ten przyrządzony ze szpinaku czy ten z kapustą.

Mężczyźni wysiedli na następnym piętrze, a Maria podążyła ich śladem. Harry zawołał za nią, gdy prawie wyszła. Odwróciła się w momencie, gdy auror uniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie na Malfoya, ale blondyn zdążył zrobić unik. Na teczce, którą się zasłonił, pojawiły się trzy jasne plamy farby. Kolejna pojawiła się na ramieniu kobiety, gdy Malfoy upuścił dokumenty – rozsypując papiery po podłodze – i zasłonił się nią niby tarczą.

Gdy drzwi zaczęły się zamykać, blondyn odepchnął kobietę, przepychając się do przodu. Harry przeklął pod nosem i posłał w jego stronę trzy szybkie zaklęcia, ale udało mu się tylko trafić w udo mężczyzny.

– Cholera! – krzyknął Harry i nacisnął przycisk otwierający drzwi.

– Zrujnowałeś moją bluzę! – zawodziła Maria – Niech to szlag, co za głupia gra! Już mnie zabito, a mimo to kolejny ciuch nadaje się do kosza!

Harry przestał wciskać przycisk, który nie zadziałał. Winda znów ruszyła. Odwrócił się do Marii, skruszony.

– Przepraszam – pokajał się. – Chcesz, żebym… um… oczyścił ją zaklęciem?

Rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie.

– To _jedwab_ – powiedziała, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, demonstracyjnie wyszła, a Harry zanotował w pamięci, że musi jej wysłać kupon podarunkowy z jakiegoś fajnego sklepu odzieżowego. Nim winda ruszyła, do środka wpadł samolocik i wylądował na ramieniu aurora. Otworzył go.

_Nieźle, Potter. Uważaj na swoje plecy._

_D._

Harry uśmiechnął się. Gra zaczęła się rozkręcać.

oOo

Następnego dnia Malfoy już czekał na kierującego się do toalety Harry'ego. Tylko dzięki refleksowi i szybko rzuconej tarczy udało mu się uratować i schronić w jednej z kabin. Z perspektywy czasu musiał uznać, że to był zły pomysł – utknął z podążającym za nim Malfoyem.

– Jak długo chcesz tam siedzieć? – z rozbawieniem dopytywał się były ślizgon.

– To bardzo osobiste pytanie – odparował Harry i zaryzykował spojrzenie znad krawędzi kabiny, dzięki czemu podejrzał niedbale opartego o blat Malfoya. Różdżka wirowała między jego palcami w sposób, którego on sam nigdy nie opanował.

– Dlaczego? Czyżbyś się masturbował?

Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się do góry, a z ust wymknęło się rozbawione parsknięcie.

– Byłbyś zainteresowany, gdyby tak było? – zapytał sugestywnym tonem, po czym wycofał się w stronę ściany, zaskoczony pytaniem, które mu się wymknęło. I że też zadał je _Malfoyowi_…

Po chwili, gdy policzki zażenowanego Harry'ego były już całe czerwone, Malfoy odpowiedział:

– Nie odrzuciłbym takiej możliwości.

Harry podniósł zasuwkę i otworzył drzwi, wlepiając spojrzenie w równie zaskoczonego jak on sam Malfoya.

– Nie odrzuciłbyś…? Dlaczego nie? – zażądał odpowiedzi.

Malfoy otworzył usta, ale zastanowił się, nim zaczął mówić.

– Ja…

W tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi, a do środka weszła grupa stażystów z Departamentu ds. Mugoli, którzy bez wątpienia nie brali udziału w grze. Harry wrócił do kabiny, a Malfoy na pożegnanie pozdrowił go przy użyciu różdżki.

Auror klął pod nosem całą drogę powrotną do swojego biura.

oOo

Przez cały weekend Harry nie widział Malfoya, co nie zmieniało faktu, że sporo o nim myślał. Ciągle od nowa odtwarzał scenę z toalety, przetwarzając ją, aż stała się niemal wyimaginowana. Jego wyobraźnia szalała – prawie widział Malfoya wchodzącego do kabiny, przepierającego go do ściany i wymuszającego na nim pocałunek.

Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o seksie z mężczyzną, ale teraz jedynie to chodziło mu po głowie. Wyobrażał sobie Malfoya wpychającego go na umywalkę i pieszczącego dłonią jego penisa, podczas gdy on wsuwałby palce w jasne włosy, całując głęboko blondyna.

Harry spędził więcej czasu śniąc na jawie niż śpiąc, więc gdy wreszcie nadszedł poniedziałek obudził się rozbity i nie w humorze. Prawie został w domu, ale wiedział, że spędzi cały dzień – kolejny z rzędu – myśląc o Malfoyu i onanizując się. Idąc do pracy, miał szansę zobaczyć tego dupka i udowodnić sobie, że poświęcanie tyle czasu na rozmyślania o nim to kompletne szaleństwo… oraz że widok Draco Malfoya w skórzanych spodniach nie jest ani trochę seksowny (pomijając już, że we śnie wydawało się to tak absurdalne).

Kiedy Harry wyłonił się z kominka w Atrium, nie miał czasu na rozmyślania. Coś uderzył w jego lewy biceps i odruchowo uskoczył na bok, przeturlał się i pośpiesznie rzucił Zaklęcie Tarczy. Obok windy, w towarzystwie Pansy Parkinson, stał Malfoy i celował w niego różdżką, a kolejne salwy farby rozbijały się o niewidzialną tarczę Harry'ego. Ślizgoni uśmiechali się z wyższością.

Auror poderwał się na równe nogi i ruszył na nich rezygnując z tarczy, żeby oddać serię szybkich zaklęć w kierunku Malfoya. Parkinson z wrzaskiem odskoczyła od blondyna, który obrócił się, żeby uniknąć farby. Na jego udzie wykwitła czerwona plama, ale przed pozostałymi ochroniło go Zaklęcie Tarczy.

Z kominka wyłoniło się kilku czarodziejów i z ciekawością przyglądało się Harry'emu i Malfoyowi.

– Narka, kochani! – zawołała Parkinson, wchodząc do windy i zostawiając ich bez świadka. Harry rzucił spojrzenie na Malfoya, który wyprostował się i przyglądał się farbie na swoim udzie.

– W co celowałeś, Potter? – zapytał tonem, który przypomniał Harry'emu o jego rozpustnych fantazjach.

Auror usunął ślady zielonej farby ze swojego ramienia, ale pozostały jasnozielone plamy. Oczywiście Malfoy nie mógł użyć czerwonej jak wszyscy inni. Potter śledził wzrokiem przylatujących i oddalających się pracowników Ministerstwa, szukając innego świadka.

Zaklęcie rzucone przez Malfoya usunęło farbę bez pozostawiania plam, co zaimponowało Harry'emu, który dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że wpatruje się w krocze mężczyzny. Uniósł wzrok, natykając się na rozbawione spojrzenie blondyna.

Ruszył w jego stronę.

– Malfoy, słuchaj – zaczął. Mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę, przyjmując postawę obronną. W tym momencie drzwi windy otworzyły się ponownie.

– Potter! Malfoy! – Głos Ministra Tannera odbił się echem po Atrium. – Wdaliście się w burdę?

Z miną winowajcy Harry opuścił różdżkę, podobnie jak Malfoy. Ulegając nagłemu impulsowi, zbliżył się do ślizgona i otoczył ramieniem jego barki.

– Oczywiście, że nie, panie ministrze. Malfoy pokazywał mi właśnie, jak prawidłowo rzucić Zaklęcie Wykrywające Ciepło. Kumplujemy się, nie wiedział pan?

Tanner, otoczony przez grupkę podwładnych, wyłonił się z windy z podejrzaną miną.

– Kumplujecie się?

Na ustach Harry'ego pojawił się wiele mówiący uśmiech. Mrugnął sugestywnie do Tannera, zanim powiedział:

– Jesteśmy _dość_ blisko.

Brwi Tannera powędrowały w górę, a cała jego twarz poczerwieniała. Harry roześmiałby się głośno, gdyby nie Malfoy, którzy walczył o oddech. Prawdopodobnie próbował go nie przekląć.

Malfoy objął go ramieniem w pasie i docisnął do siebie mocno, tak że Potter miał problem z oddychaniem.

– Chodź już, _kochanie_ – blondyn wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry nie odważył się unieść wzroku. – Odprowadzę cię do biura.

Wyglądało na to, że Tannerowi zabrakło słów, wycharczał coś, gdy Malfoy wciągnął Pottera do środka windy.

– Do zobaczenia, panie ministrze! – zawołał Harry na ostatnim oddechu, gdy drzwi się zamknęły, zostawiając go sam na sam z Draco Malfoyem.

– Co to do cholery było, Potter? – zażądał odpowiedzi Malfoy, nie zwalniając uścisku, w którym trzymał mężczyznę.

– Po–… – wydyszał Harry – powiem ci, jeśli dasz mi odetchnąć.

– Nie jestem przekonany, czy na to zasługujesz. Widziałeś stado pochlebców otaczające Tannera? Przed południem całe Ministerstwo będzie huczeć od plotek, że _jesteśmy_ homo.

– Przykro mi – mruknął Harry, przesuwając się trochę, żeby móc głębiej odetchnąć. Tak naprawdę ani trochę nie żałował tego, co się stało. Nic a nic. Malfoy pozwolił mu się ruszyć, ale nowa pozycja nie poprawiła sytuacji. Harry mógł już swobodniej oddychać, ale wciąż był przyklejony do mężczyzny, a jego uda i krocze były dociśnięte do biodra blondyna.

– Jest ci przykro? Przykro ci, że przez ciebie będę tym nikczemnym wybrykiem natury, który splamił cennego Wybrańca?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– O czym ty gadasz? Nie splamiłeś mnie… i dlaczego nadal mnie trzymasz?

– Jeśli mam wisieć, to niech chociaż mam za co – powiedział Malfoy i pocałował go, mocno i brutalnie, tak jak w fantazjach Harry'ego, który topił się w uścisku mężczyzny. Nie próbował nawet udawać, że chce się uwolnić. Malfoy stężał, ale po chwili rozluźnił się, a jego ręce zaczęły krążyć w górę i w dół po plecach Harry'ego.

Ten dotyk bardziej przypominał pieszczoty kochanka niż rozzłoszczonego wroga. Bardzo pobudzające. Harry popychał Malfoya w stronę ściany, aż oparł się o nią plecami, a wtedy jego dłonie rozpoczęły wędrówkę wzdłuż rąk mężczyzny, jego ramion, aż dotarły do nagiej skóry na szyi. Blondyn zajęczał cicho w usta aurora.

Palce Harry'ego zawędrowały wyżej, aż do miękkich włosów, w które wplotły się, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej do Malfoya.

– Piąte piętro – rozległ się spokojny głos – Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

Malfoy odepchnął go od siebie, przez co Harry niemal upadł do tyłu, ale opierając się o ścianę, udało mu się zachować równowagę. Patrzył na blondyna, który wyglądał na równie rozbitego jak on sam. Jasne włosy były rozczochrane, zaskoczone oczy szeroko otwarte, a ust zaczerwienione i wilgotne.

Gdy drzwi windy rozsunęły się, Malfoy zaklęciem przygładził włosy, które znów wyglądały na idealnie miękkie. Harry wyprostował się i poprawił szaty, próbując zachowywać się nonszalancko… nawet wtedy gdy językiem przesunął po dolnej wardze, delektując się ostatni raz smakiem Malfoya, który śledził każdy jego ruch, póki do windy nie wszedł tłum pracowników, pogrążony w idiotycznych rozmówkach. Ślizgon ominął ich i bez słowa wyszedł.

oOo

Hermiona czekała na niego w biurze.

– Gadaj – zażądała bez owijania w bawełnę.

Harry obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, marszcząc brwi. Plotki nie mogły rozpowszechnić się tak szybko. Opuścił windę i wpadł do stołówki aurorów, żeby napić się herbaty.

– O czym? – zapytał niewinnym tonem. – O herbacie? Wolałbym nie.

– Draco Malfoy – podsunęła mu odpowiedź znaczącym głosem, co trafiło go prosto w trzewia. Podszedł do krzesła i ostrożnie odstawił filiżankę, grając na zwłokę.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Ktoś wpadł do mojego biura i zażądał odpowiedzi, od kiedy ty i Malfoy jesteście razem. Najwyraźniej zrobiliście z siebie widowisko w Atrium.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, chociaż plotkarze nieco mu zaimponowali szybkością i wytrwałością.

– Ach, to – powiedział i rozsiadł się na krześle. – To nic takiego. Żart.

Coś ścisnęło mu się w żołądku, gdy to powiedział, ponieważ dla niego to, co się wydarzyło w windzie nie było żartem.

– Od kiedy żartujesz z Malfoyem?

– Odkąd zaczęliśmy… – nagle urwał. Prawie powiedział: „grać w grę". Z oczywistych względów nigdy nie opowiadali Hermionie o grze w zabójców. Odkąd zaczęła pracować dla Ministerstwa, jej niechęć do łamania regulaminu wzrosła pięciokrotnie. Gdyby wiedziała, męczyłaby go nieustannie ostrzeżeniami o głupim ryzykowaniu swojej pozycji tylko po to, by uczestniczyć w tak bezmyślnej i bezsensownej rozrywce.

– Zaczęliście co?

– Zaczęliśmy… um… gawędzić. Malfoy nie jest taki zły, jak się go bliżej pozna. – Nawet w jego własnych uszach brzmiało to żałośnie, ale wiedział, że nie mógł wycofać się z tych słów, skoro w ogóle nie znał Malfoya. Spotykali się kilkanaście razy w ciągu ostatniego roku, głównie w windzie, na korytarzach i biurach, ale przez większość czasu ignorowali swoją obecność.

– Gawędzić – powtórzyła Hermiona. – Bez rękoczynów? Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś.

– Wszystko zaczęło się niedawno? – Harry chwytał się każdego sposobu i w końcu usta Hermiony trochę odtajały.

– Nie masz zamiaru mi o niczym mówić, prawda?

– Nie ma o czym – bronił się. – To znaczy, wiesz, trochę… ciągnie nas do siebie. – I w końcu to powiedział. Przyznanie się do tego przyniosło mu ulgę. Kiwnął głową z półuśmiechem na ustach, w końcu akceptując prawdę.

Na twarzy przyjaciółki nie pojawiło się zdziwienie. Nawet uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Harry, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale jestem naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwa, udało ci się z tym uporać. – Pochyliła się i ujęła jego dłoń. – Prawdę mówiąc, myślałam, że nigdy nie zaakceptujesz prawdy.

Wpatrywał się w nią głupio.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– To było oczywiste – przynajmniej dla _mnie_ – że podobają ci się mężczyźni. To wspaniałe, że wreszcie przyznałeś się do tego, chociaż nie oczekiwałam, że Draco Malfoy wywoła taką reakcję… ale patrząc z perspektywy czasu na wasze stosunki, to jak byłeś nim opętany w szkole, to raczej oczywiste.

– Hermiono!

– Chyba nie zaprzeczysz. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby być ostrożnym. Wolę nie używać na Malfoyu zaklęcia powiększającego gonady za to, że cię zranił.

– _Hermiono_!

Parsknęła śmiechem.

– Za każdym razem, gdy wspomnę o tym przekleństwie, wszyscy mężczyźni robią identyczną minę.

Harry ledwo oparł się pokusie zasłonięcia jąder kubkiem, przerażony.

– Te zaklęcie być jednym z Niewybaczalnych.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

– Cóż, w takim razie upewnię się, że Malfoy zdaje sobie sprawę…

– Nie! – krzyknął. – Nie możesz nic mu powiedzieć.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Um… on o niczym nie wie. To znaczy, my tylko żartowaliśmy w Atrium. On nie ma pojęcia, że ja naprawdę…

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

– Najwyższa pora, żebyś mu powiedział. – Harry stanowczo pokręcił głową. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że plotki już krążą po ministerstwie? Zaskakujące, że jeszcze nie ma tu dziennikarzy… – Kilkanaście kolorowych samolocików wleciało przez drzwi i zaczęło krążyć wokół głowy Harry'ego. Hermiona uniosła brew. – W takim razie, nie przeszkadzam. Twoja korespondencja czeka.

Mrugnęła do niego i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale na progu zatrzymała się. Pomachała mu palcem i bezgłośnie powiedziała: „Pogadaj z nim". I już jej nie było.

Harry westchnął. Czy kiedykolwiek rozmowa z Draco Malfoyem dobrze się skończyła?

oOo

Harry wszedł do biura Malfoya, zarabiając zaskoczone spojrzenie, które szybko zamaskowano. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był i, prawdę mówiąc, zajęło mu trochę czasu, żeby znaleźć je w labiryncie boksów i szafek, z których składał się Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

Biuro Malfoya było małe, ale bardzo schludne. Jedną ścianę zaczarowano tak, że przypominała pogrążony w cieniach las. Prawie całą przestrzeń zajmowało duże biurko, zostawiając wystarczająco dużo miejsca na krzesło dla gości.

Harry usiadł na nim, ale było dość niewygodne, poza tym siedzenie umieszczono dość nisko, zmuszając petentów do patrzenia w górę na mężczyznę. Dość subtelna, ale skuteczna taktyka zastraszania gości.

– Hej, Malfoy – przywitał się z uśmiechem, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ustach Malfoya. Nadal pamiętał ich smak. Harry potrzebował prawie godziny, żeby zebrać się na odwagę i poszukać mężczyzny, ale gdy w końcu teraz tutaj był, czuł się o wiele pewniej, głównie dlatego, że Malfoy jeszcze go nie przeklął.

Zdumiewające, ale policzki blondyna trochę się zaczerwieniły. Jednak, gdy się odezwał, jego głos był opanowany i spokojny.

– Czego chcesz, Potter?

– Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy kontynuować dyskusję, którą zaczęliśmy w windzie.

– Już ją skończyliśmy.

Uśmiech na ustach Harry'ego rozszerzył się.

– Uważam inaczej.

Malfoy, ku jego satysfakcji, zamrugał. Najwyraźniej Harry'ego nadal cieszyło go wytrącanie mężczyzny z równowagi, nawet jeśli ich pole walki zmieniło się z rywalizacji w coś zupełnie innego.

Blondyn przyglądał mu się ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Ależ jesteś pełen pewności siebie.

– Wolałbym być pełny z innego powodu – zasugerował Harry miękkim tonem, zaskakując sam siebie. Czyżby flirtował?

Najwyraźniej tak było, bo Malfoy otworzył usta, wyglądając na bardziej zaskoczonego niż Harry go kiedykolwiek widział.

– Annabello, życzyłbym sobie filiżankę herbaty – powiedział.

Zakłopotany Harry przyglądał mu się, póki w drzwiach nie pojawiła się okrągła twarz, a tuż za nią równie okrągłe ciało, które należało do rumieniącej się czarownicy. Ukłoniła się i skinęła głową w stronę Harry'ego, zmieszana.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana. Zaraz ją przyniosę.

Malfoy zaklęciem zatrzasnął drzwi za swoją sekretarką i zablokował je przed podsłuchiwaniem. Potem spojrzał na Harry'ego i otworzył usta, zapewne chcąc powiedzieć coś irytującego, co zmusiłoby Harry'ego, żeby go walnąć, więc Potter zrobił jedyną sensowną rzecz. Wstał, pochylił się nad biurkiem, złapał za krawat Malfoya i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

Blondyn coś mówił, ale jego słowa utonęły w ustach Harry'ego, który miał nadzieję, że ślizgon nie spróbuje mu odgryźć języka. To była dobra decyzja. Malfoy odprężył się i przestał się odzywać, a nawet przysunął się bliżej, przekrzywiając głowę i dając w ten sposób aurorowi lepszy dostęp.

Obawiając się, że to sztuczka, Potter wsunął drugą dłoń w miękkie włosy mężczyzny. Bez wątpienia nie znudzi mu się dotykanie ich. Pogłębił pocałunek, zlizując smak cukru z ust Malfoya, dochodząc do wniosku, że ślizgon preferuje o wiele słodszą herbatę niż reszta świata.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało im, zanim Harry był gotowy skończyć pocałunek. Malfoy odsunął się z półprzymkniętymi powiekami.

– W co ty grasz, Potter? – szepnął.

– To nie gra – odpowiedział i ponownie zawłaszczył jego usta.

Pukanie stało się jeszcze głośniejsze.

– Panie Malfoy?

Malfoy odsunął się i łagodnie wyplątał z dłoni Harry'ego swój krawat. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, cały czas wpatrując się w aurora. Z jakiegoś powodu było to dziwnie seksowne.

Harry wrócił na krzesło, usiadł, kładąc kostkę na kolanie, w swobodnej pozie, licząc, że uda mu się ukryć swoje pobudzenie.

– Wejdź, Anabello – zawołał Malfoy, nadal go obserwując.

Weszła i postawiła filiżankę na biurku, nerwowym spojrzeniem wodząc po Harrym i biurze. Stado samolocików krążyło wokół niej i Malfoya.

– Podać coś, Aurorze Potter?

– Nie, dziękuję. – Padła odpowiedź. – Wychodząc, możesz zablokować drzwi?

Loki poruszały się energicznie, gdy skinęła głową, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Będzie podsłuchiwać.

– W takim razie musimy przestać gadać – zripostował Harry, wstał i okrążył biurko.

– Jesteś pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia? – zapytał Malfoy, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. – Eksperymentalnego eliksiru? Może to jakiś produkt Weasleya?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie – zaprzeczył i poruszył obrotowym krzesłem Malfoya, obracając je wygodnie w swoją stronę, tak że mógł wygodnie rozsiąść się na kolanach mężczyzny.

– Jakaś mania dotykająca aurorów? – Sarkastyczną sugestię zdławiły usta Harry'ego, który tym razem wplótł obie dłonie w cudowne włosy Malfoya.

Ślizgon złapał za tyłek Harry'ego i ścisnął, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Auror uważał, że ich wcześniejsze pocałunki były wspaniałe, ale ten… był tysiąc razy lepszy, szczególnie gdy palce mężczyzny zaczęły wędrować po jego szacie, przesuwając się od pasa w dół, krążąc po wszystkich krzywiznach, zanim skierowały się ku górze. Harry pragnął tych dłoni badających jego ciało, gdy żadne ubranie nie stałoby im na drodze.

Nagle Malfoy odsunął się, ciężko dysząc.

– Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz?

Harry chwycił jasne włosy w garść, kciukami krążąc po uszach Malfoya. Pochylił się, sięgając kolejny raz po usta mężczyzny, ale ślizgon odsunął głowę na bok i jego pocałunek wylądował na policzku. Potter nie miał nic przeciwko. Między pocałunkami, odpowiedział:

– Nie wiem. Zobaczyłem twój uśmiech na tym zdjęciu i zapragnąłem, byś uśmiechał się tak do mnie. Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć.

– Co takiego? Chciałeś, żebym się _uśmiechał_? To wszystko?

– Na początku – przyznał się Harry, całując jego skroń i zanurzając nos w pachnące włosy. – A potem chciałem cię pocałować, a teraz chcę – Harry przesunął usta do krawędzi ucha Malfoya, żeby szepnąć: – uprawiać z tobą seks.

Malfoy gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza, a jego ręce prawie boleśnie zacisnęły się na tyłku Harry'ego.

– A potem chcę się z tobą budzić, jeść śniadanie. Chcę z tobą rozmawiać, grać w quiddicha, szachy i Eksplodującego Durnia.

Malfoy puścił jego tyłek, żeby chwycić twarz i zmusić do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Skupiony wpatrywał się w niego.

– Słyszysz, co ty gadasz? Masz pojęcie, o czym mówisz? Kto ci to dał?

– Kto dał mi co?

– Eliksir miłosny. Jesteś pod jego wpływem.

Harry roześmiał się, ponieważ nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wspaniały był Malfoy, a szczególnie wtedy, gdy zmartwiony marszczył czoło. No i oczywiście, że smakował tak bosko.

– Żadnego eliksiru miłosnego. Odpuść sobie, chcę cię znów pocałować.

– Nie ma mowy. Nie mogę myśleć, gdy mnie całujesz.

– Nie możesz? – Harry zanotował w pamięci tę nowinkę jako wartą rozważenia w przyszłości. Uśmiechnął się radośnie.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Znajdziemy Granger i wymyślimy sposób na złamanie tego zaklęcia.

– Co powiesz na obiad, u mnie? Zaproszę Rona i Hermionę, wtedy zapytasz o ją o wszystko.

Malfoy zmierzył go spojrzeniem, Harry złapał go za nadgarstki, odsunął od swojej twarzy i pochylił się, chcąc pocałować go ponownie. Nagle rozległo się stukanie do drzwi, które chwilę potem się otworzyły.

– Malfoy, twoja sekretarka powiedziała, że Harry jest…

Harry oderwał się od skubania warg Malfoya i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się do zszokowanego Rona.

– …u ciebie – dokończył Weasley.

– Cześć, Ron. Zapraszam cię na kolację, dzisiaj. Weź ze sobą Hermionę.

Chwilę potrwało, nim Ron odpowiedział:

– Tak, jasne, w porządku. Um…

– Szukałaś mnie?

– Tanner chce cię widzieć.

– Teraz? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Ron przeczyścił gardło.

– Tak. Chcesz, żebym mu powiedział, że jesteś… zajęty? – Odwrócił wzrok i prawie spurpurowiał.

– Nie, już idę. – Harry westchnął i odwrócił się do Malfoya. – Pasuje ci kolacja? Dzisiaj? Wpadniesz?

– Jeśli to jedyny sposób, żeby ocalić cię przed szaleństwem – z westchnieniem powiedział Malfoy. – Weasley nie wygląda na szczególnie zaskoczonego.

– Bo nie jestem. No dobra, zaskoczyło mnie, że to _ty_, ale nie to, iż Harry leci na facetów. – Widząc minę przyjaciela, odchrząknął. – Wybacz, Harry, ale tak jakby wiedzieliśmy od dawna.

– Hermiona już mi mówiła. A tak w ogóle to świetnie! Zobaczymy się wieczorem, _Draco_. – Harry cmoknął go w usta i niechętnie zsunął się z jego kolan. Ruszył w stronę drzwi, gdzie czekał na niego Ron, spoglądając na niego z niepewnością w oczach. Harry zamierzał powiedzieć Tannerowi, że gra dobiegła końca. Nie było powodu jej przedłużać.

– Potter – zawołał za nim Malfoy. Harry odwrócił się i prawie wpadł na Rona, gdy coś uderzyło go w klatkę piersiową. Spojrzał w dół na dużą zieloną plamę farby rozmazaną na jego lewej piersi. – Gra skończona – z zadowoleniem oznajmił Malfoy. Opuścił różdżkę i uśmiechnął się olśniewająco. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem, _Harry_.


End file.
